O eleito
by Anna Carolina R
Summary: Draco Malfoy é o eleito e Harry sente inveja disso. Primeiro -e único-  lugar no II Challenge Desafio do forum 6v.


**O eleito**

Draco Malfoy sai de sua mesa Sonserina e atravessa o salão, gingando em direção à mesa Grifinória. Ele olha a única menina de cabelos ruivos entre os irmãos com cabelos iguais. Ele sorri enviesado pra ela e ela ri, timidamente, de volta. Ela enrubesce, porque aquele é o sorriso do garoto de quem ela gosta em direção a ela.

Eu sei porque ela gosta dele. Não é pelo rosto pálido e os fios de cabelo loiros. Não é pelo jeito que ele anda, como se tivesse todo o direito do mundo de ter toda a atenção das pessoas só porque tem uma cicatriz. É mais pelo jeito como ele passa essa idéia ridícula de fragilidade. Ginny tem um instinto maternal perigoso em relação a ele. É mais do que óbvio o porque.

Os pais dele morreram desafiando aquele a quem um dia serviram e o salvaram com seu amor. Essa história é pateticamente comovente por si só, mas ele também fazia questão de relembra-la, sempre que era conveninete. E Ginny, como todas as meninas que se apaixonam, pateticamente sempre se comovia.

Mas não era só essa coisa parecida com pena que ela havia transformado em amor por ele. Eu a ouvi confessar. Ela o amava ainda mais porque Draco Malfoy era proibido para ela. Como as meninas podem ser estúpidas se tiver algum sentimento envolvido... Ela já sentia uma enorme atração pela história dele e pelo fato de sempre salvar o mundo, independentemente de sua pouca determinação para fazê-lo. Mas o que eu ouvi ela dizer às amigas na sala comunal da Grifinória é que ela o amava porque não poderia jamais ser dele, já que além de ele mal notá-la, a família deles era expressamente contra qualquer envolvimento entre eles, afinal eram primos e foram criados como irmãos, já que ele era órfão, e os Malfoy eram rechaçados pelo resto da família. Eles traíram o lado bom da família e agora o lado mal da família também fora traído, mas para proteger o herdeiro deles, ele sempre justificava. Draco Malfoy era rejeitado por alguns parentes, mas encontrou alento entre a enorme família Weasley que lhe deu carinho e amor, amor inclusive da caçula deles, que ia além desse amor fraternal. Um amor que eu desejo todos os dias que fosse meu. Mas eu sou só Harry Potter. Ele é Draco Malfoy, o escolhido.

E sinto que ela começa a finalmente despertar nele algum sentimento. Essa troca de sorrisos indica alguma coisa, mas não fui o único a perceber. Um dos irmãos dela, Ron, que é meu amigo desde o primeiro ano me disse, cheio de ciúmes super protetores, que Draco começa a perceber que ela existe. Não é algo difícil de acontecer. Ela é muito bonita e divertida, mas ele também saber disso me desespera. Se ele a amar também, eu, mas uma vez não serei escolhido. Vou sobrar nessa história e sequer terei direito de contestar qualquer coisa. Se eles se amarem, será inútil tentar lutar por ela.

Eu só queria um motivo para odiá-lo, mas não encontro. Ele é quase irmão do meu melhor amigo. Ele é órfão, e eu tenho meus pais vivos, do meu. Ele tem que lutar para salvar o mundo e eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação ou dever moral que não seja me sair bem na escola. Ele é sonserino, mas isso é mais uma razão para eu respeitá-lo, já que ele luta todos os dias contra sua parte sombria estando naquela casa. Isso é o que diz Ginny. Eu ouvi ela confessar a Hermione que acha atraente a personalidade sonserina dele. Céus, eu queria um motivo racional para odiá-lo, mas tenho que me contentar em odiá-lo por ciúmes de Ginny.

Ele para sua caminhada e fica de pé em frente a ela. Ginny vira-se para ele e sorri, está com o rosto todo vermelho e sorri. Eu queria que aquele sorriso fosse pra mim. Ele diz a ela alguma coisa e ela se levanta. Rapidamente, os dois saem dali. Ela olha pra ele com cara de boba. A paixão é tão imbecil... eu sei que devo agir assim também. E ele, como não é difícil se apaixonou por ela também e a olha com um olhar idiota enquanto caminham.

É inútil e improvável tentar fazê-la me amar, já que é uma causa perdida. Eles estão destinados a se amar, eu vejo por esse olhar. Todo herói precisa de um porto seguro e ela é o conforto dele. Por isso, e não porque ele é o herói, eu o invejo. Sou apenas Harry Potter, não sou o garoto que sobreviveu. Mas queria com todas as forças ser Draco Malfoy. Escolhido, entre outras coisas, como aquele que seria amado por Gina Weasley. E que muito provavelmente também a amaria. Aceito o destino de que ela é a eleita do eleito.


End file.
